A Royal Trip
by Bird6490
Summary: Sofia and her family visit the Central Park Zoo. King Julien steals Sofia's amulet and it's up to the penguins to get it back. How will Sofia get back her special amulet? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Arriving at the Central Park Zoo

It was another beautiful morning in the kingdom of Enchancia. At the castle, Princess Sofia was stretching and her animal friends noticed her. "What are you doing Sofia?" asked Clover. "I'm stretching. Most people do this when they get up in the morning" Sofia said. "Can I give it a try?" Clover asked. "Sure Clover" Sofia said. And just like Sofia, Clover started stretching. "This feels good" he said. Then there was a knowck on the door. Clover and the birds hid. The door opened and Sofia's mom, Queen Miranda was standing there. "Sofia, breakfeast is ready" Miranda said. "Coming mom" said Sofia. She went with her mom to the dining room and King Roland, Princess Amber, and Prince James were waiting for them. When they arrived, they sat down. "Children, after breakfeast, your mom and I need to talk to you" said King Roland. "Okay dad" said the children.

After breakfeast, they all went to the throne room and the children sat on their thrones. "Now, there's something we need to say to you" said King Roland. "Are we in trouble? Because I didn't do anything wrong" said Prince James. "No James. You're not in trouble. You're father told me that you all go someplace once a year" said Queen Miranda. "It's true and that time has come once again" Roland said. "You mean it?" James asked. "Indeed I do" said the king. "Where are we going?" asked Sofia. "Once a year, we go to the Central Park Zoo in New York City. And I've been waiting so long for this!" James said. "And it's the location of James's favorite TV show" said Princess Amber. "Yeah, The Penguins of Madagascar!" James said. "Hey, I love that show! I used to watch it all the time back in the village! Ruby and Jade love it to!" Sofia said. "I can't wait to go back!" James cheered. "Well you don't have to wait any longer James, because we are going right now" Roland said. "Yes!" James cheered. THey all went outside and got in the coach. Once they got in the flying horses flew up.

After an hour and a half, Amber started to get impaitent. "Are we there yet?" she moaned. "Yes. We're here" Miranda said. The flying horses flew down and the family got off the coach. "This is so exciting!" Sofia said. "Yeah, and we don't have to buy any tickets because our family can go in free!" James said. "Oh, I've never been to this zoo before and I can't wait to see the animals from one of my favorite shows!" Sofia said. They all went through the gate and entered the zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Amulet Theif

When they got in, Sofia was really excited. She was so excited, she couldn't decide which habitat to go to first. "I'm so excited, I don't know what habitat to visit!" she said. "I'd say we check out the lemur habitat" James said. "I didn't know you like lemurs" Sofia said. "He always wants to see them first because he wants to see King Julien dance in person" Amber said. "Well, since we never visited the lemur habitat first, we can do it this year" Roland said. Sofia and James gave each other a high five. At the lemur habitat, King Julien was sitting on his throne. Then he noticed the royal family coming. "Maurice, the royal family is heading our way. Turn up the music" Julien said. Maurice pressed play on the boom box and disco music played. When the family arrived, Julien did his best dance moves. "Wow!" Sofia said. "Brilliant!" James said. Julien kept dancing but noticed Amber watching but covering her mouth with her fan. "Maurice, the princess is not liking it. Crank it up to 11!" Julien said. Maurice turned up the volume and Julien danced even better. And this time, Amber closed her fan and was amazed at Julien's dancing. "Wow, he really is an amazing dancer!" she said. "She's loving it again!" Julien cheered.

When it was over, Maurice turned off the boom box. The family made appluase and Julien took a bow. Suddenly he noticed Sofia's amulet. "So shiny" he thought. The royal family started walking but Sofia stayed with the lemurs. Julien went up closer. "That was awesome! You can talk to me. My amulet gives me the power to talk to animals" Sofia said. "Thank you princess. My dancing is amazing" Julien said. "By the way, I'm Sofia" said the princess. "Well, nice to meet you Sofia. Um I couldn't help noticing your shiny neck decoration" King Julien said. "Thank you. This is a very special amulet. My dad gave it to me" Sofia said. "And I was wondering if I could hold it for a little bit" Julien said. "Um I don't know" Sofia said. "Don't worry, I'll give it back, honest" Julien said. "But I promised my dad I'd never take it off" Sofia said. "Isn't that interesting" Julien said. Then Sofia heard James call her. "Sofia, we're going to the otter habitat to see Marlene!" James called. "Coming! Sorry Julien I have to go. I'll see you later" Sofia said running back to her family. Julien went back up to his throne to talk to Maurice. "Maurice, that neck decoration is so shiny I must have it!" he said. "But the princess said she promised her father she'd never take it off" Maurice said. "Who cares about promises? I must have that neck decoration!" Julien said.

When Sofia got back with her family, Marlene started doing some tricks. She did some dives and leaping out of the water moves. And she did synchronized swimming for Amber and Sofia. "Now this is what I call entertainment" Amber said. Marlene did one last leap out of the water and the royal family made appluase. "Now for the elephant" James said. The family went over to the elephant habitat and Marlene got out of the water and layed on her bed to rest. "That was a pretty good performance" she thought. Back at the lemur habitat, Julien saw Sofia going to see the elephant. "There's got to be someway to get that thing" he said to himself. Then he got an idea. He ran out his habitat and headed straight for Sofia. Before Sofia could go any further, Julien got on her chest and started pulling her amulet off. "Give me that amulet!" he said. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Sofia said. Julien kept on pulling. "Julien, knock it off!" Sofia exclaimed. "Never! I want that amulet!" Julien said. He kept pulling, then suddenly the amulet got off Sofia's neck nd Julien fell to the ground with it! "Yes! I've got the neck decoration!" he cheered. Then he ran back to his kingdom. "Stop! That's my amulet!" Sofia said. Then she sat on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Animal Transformation

Sofia was still sitting on the ground. "No! No! No! No!" she screamed. Then she started to cry. James and Amber noticed and walked up to her. "What's wrong Sofia?" James asked. "King Julien stole my amulet" Sofia sniffed. "He what?!" James said. "Why would he do such a thing to my sister?" Amber asked. "He wanted it so badly, he yanked it off my neck" Sofia said. She sighed. "Don't worry. We'll get it back" James said. "But I promised dad I'd never take it off" Sofia sniffed. Then she cried even more.

At the Penguin HQ, the penguins heard Sofia crying. "Troops, we got cry alert at 12:00!" Skipper said. They all got outside to see who was making that sound. Then they saw Sofia crying. "What's wrong with the princess?" Private asked. "I don't know but if only she could talk to us we'd understand" Skipper said. "Skipper, I may be able to make a potion that will turn people into animals. That way the prince, and the princesses can understand us" Kowalski said. "Good thinking Kowalski. Now start working on that potion!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski went back inside the HQ and started working on the potion. After a few minutes, he was done. He came back up and showed the potions to the penguins. "If the prince and the princesses drink these, they will turn into animals and will be able to understand us" Kowalski explained. "But the question is how to get these to them" Skipper said. Then Rico went back in the HQ and came back up with a slingshot. "If we use the slingshot to throw the potions, the kids can catch them. Good idea Rico!" Skipper said. "Yeah, yeah" Rico said.

He put on potion on the slingshot, shot it to James and he catched it. Rico did the same thing with the rest of the potions and Sofia and Amber catched them. "What are these?" James asked. "I don't know" Sofia said. There was a note on each bottle the potions were in. It said "Drink me". "Drink me?" the children said confused. They opened the bottles and drank the potions. Then they all turned into animals! Amber turned into an otter! James turned into a lemur! And Sofia turned into a penguin!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Operation: Amulet

"What happened to us?!" James said. "Did I just turn into an otter?" Amber asked. "I think I turned into a penguin" Sofia said. The penguins came up to them. "We saw you crying. What's the problem princess?" Skipper asked. Sofia couldn't believe that Skipper was talking to her but answered him. "King Julien stole my amulet" Sofia said. "Ringtail did this?!" Skipper asked. "Why would he do that?" Private asked. "That's what I said" Amber said. "He wanted it so badly, he yanked it off my neck" Sofia said. "Don't worry princess because we're gonna help you get it back. Name's Skipper and this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Skipper said. "I'm Sofia. And this is my brother James and my sister Amber" Sofia said.

At the Lemur Habitat, King Julien was admiring himself in his mirror which is a toy mirror. "The new royal jewel brings out my sparkly eyes doesn't it?" he asked. Suddenly the penguins arrived. "Lose the ice!" Skipper said. Julien hid behind the counter. "Maurice, the penguins have gone jealousy crazy! And the royal shininess king wears it!" Julien said. "You don't seem to understand. That amulet belongs to the princess and you need to give it back to her" Skipper said. "What makes you think I could do that?" King Julien asked. "Because she, her brother, and sister are right here" Kowalski said. The penguins took a few steps away to show Julien the royal siblings are there. "Eh, where are they? All I see are a couple animals" Julien said. "That's because the animals are the royal siblings" Kowalski said. Julien was shocked. "You see Kowalski made a potion so that the royal siblings could turn into animals so they can talk and understand us" Private said. "Actually, there's something I need to say. That's a very special amulet, and it gives me the power to talk to animals" Sofia said. "Is that true?" James asked. "Yeah" Sofia said. "But why didn't you tell us before?" Amber asked. "I was afraid that if I told you, you would want to have it and its power" Sofia said. "So give Sofia back her amulet ringtail" Skipper said. "I wouldn't dare to be apart from my neck decoration" Julien said.

"Looks like it's time for the beatings or as I like to call it Plan B" Skipper said. The penguins then attacked. Julien ran to his bouncy castle and started jumping on it. Skipper did the same thing. He kept jumping over him. "Give me that amulet!" Skipper said. They both started jumping all over the place. Sofia was feeling sad. "What if I never get my amulet back? I may never be able to talk to Clover again" she said to herself. Then she started to cry. Julien stopped jumping and noticed Sofia crying. He didn't know why but this weird feeling that he had to do the right thing. He walked up to Sofia and took the amulet off his neck. "Since this amulet means so much to you, I want you to have it back" King Julien said giving back Sofia her amulet. She was really happy to have her amulet back. "Thank you Julien!" Sofia said. She was so happy she hugged Julien. Sofia put her amulet back on her neck and it started to glow. Suddenly the amulet made Sofia, James, and Amber turn back into humans!

"Thanks for helping me get back my amulet guys" Sofia said. "No problem princess" Skipper said. "But will we ever get to hang out with you again?" Sofia asked. "The next time you come I'll make more potions for you and your siblings to drink" Kowalski said. "That would be great! Bye now!" Sofia said. She, Amber, and James went back to their parents. "Did you have fun?" Miranda asked. "Yeah but now we have to go and wait for another year to come" James said. "I can't wait that long" Sofia said. "How about this? From now on we can visit the Central Park Zoo whenever you'd like. Except when you have school and it's late because of closing time" Roland said. "Brilliant!" James said. The siblings gave each other a high five. Then they all got in the coach and went home.


End file.
